The present invention relates to improvements in sectional and detachable, hermetically sealed, protective covers, to be used in roofs, walls, floor structures, for substituting soffit scaffolding, in the construction of silos, vaults, tanks, retention walls, etc.
Covers of this type presently on the market have the disadvantage of requiring perforation to accommodate anchor means by which they must be attached to structures providing support therefor. The attendant increase in labor and irregularity in the impermeability of existing covers of this type, their high weight, especially if it is necessary to cover large surfaces are additional disadvantages. The present invention is intended to eliminate all these inconveniences mentioned in connection with known covers of this type.